TENACITY x AND x MISCALCULATION
by Doctor Blythe
Summary: A battle fanfic between Hisoka and Chrollo.


TENACITY x AND x MISCALCULATION

* * *

"Stop it Machi, Phinks. I've had already agreed for this oncoming battle."

"But Danchou you've just refurbished your Nen the jyounen says it's better if you take your time to restore your full power."

"Phinks, do not worry."

"Fufufu, of course I want to fight you in your best Danchou, hear your loyal dogs ~

"You, bastard!"

Dazzled, Phinks stare at Chrollo when he realize that their positions instantly change the moment he's about to strike Hisoka.

And for that Hisoka giggles and said, "I'll come back after a month Danchou~

Ja ne~

* * *

Meanwhile Gon and Killua use the accompany card to Nigg, only to find out that it wasn't Ging but Kite.

"Waaa, how mean… he tricked me" Gon muttered while making annoyed face.

"And we thought we'd definitely see him this time." Killua adds.

They decided to tag along with Kite and found themselves on NGL confronting chimera ants. Kite allows the two of them to earn experience by battling some of the ant's officer. They're on their way onto the ant's nest when Kite senses an ominous aura heading their way. He then shouted for the two of them to run and in a fraction of second he loses his arm. Gon was caught up in confusion so Killua knock him out and carry him away. When Gon regain his consciousness Killua told him that the chairman leading the chimera ant mission given them a task to accomplish and that is to defeat Morel's disciples after a month they're on training to defeat Knuckle and Shoot by the help of Bisky. The winners will then be part of the chimera extermination team.

* * *

Hisoka impatiently waited for a month to passed, he's mind have been into their clash that he even murdered a lot of people just to calm himself for excitement. And the promised day happened.

Hisoka entered a room with unopened window and with one exit on an abandoned building with pouring killing intent, there; he saw Chrollo standing and gesturing his troupe to go out that they reluctantly followed.

"I'll fucking kill you bastard" Machi whispers to Hisoka while on their way to the door.

Hisoka appears not to care on his surrounding for his eyes was focus unwaveringly only on the person ahead of him.

When the door closes, Hisoka lurch himself on Chrollo extending he's arm for a strike that Chrollo manage to avoid easily.

They exchange strikes and evade simultaneously for minutes. Chrollo step back and open his Book in a flick of his hand he mutters" Indoor Fish "

Hisoka looks as if delighted, the carnivorous fishes heave themselves to its target and one of the fish speedily went for a bite, Hisoka move forward while tossing cards accurately to the fish cutting it in half the card then hits the window glass showering shrapnel into the room making the other fish cease to exist.

"Those fish doesn't look yummy at all, now, now what will you do Danchou ? "He thought while licking his lips. He concentrated his aura in hand and motion directly to Chrollo wearing an ecstatic smile on the face. Chrollo shut his book close then it disappears, he grabs his Benz knife, Hisoka throw countless poker cards on him accurately then stride to attack, Chrollo's agility was admirable that he manage to sidestep the cards.

Gotcha ~ Hisoka said when his fist was inches away to Chrollo's face, he smiled when he realize that he's hitting the air rather than something solid then he almost managed to evade Chrollo's knife from stabbing his left shoulder yet it appears that the strike grazes him for blood drips into his shoulder. He cut his skin using his nail above the scrape to let the poison out.

Mmm~ he mumbles while savouring the pain as if it was something delightful.

Hisoka's face painted an incredelicious smile, he gesture his left fingers then an innumerable poker cards hover in Chrollo's direction it was the same cards Chrollo achieve to escape with whereas his right hand was casting different cards in Chrollo's anterior. Chrollo avoided the cards with ease and he intentionally caught one of the cards by using it to yank Hisoka. Hisoka immediately cut his bungee gum that connects to the card.

He somewhat have an idea what my Hatsu is ~~ well it doesn't matter ~~ ◊ Hisoka assumed.

Chrollo on the other hand was wearing a blatant look while holding a book then he browse the pages and with a flick of his hand a materialize cloth appears.

Chrollo use the cloth to avoid again the cards that routing him then Hisoka advanced, Chrollo manipulated the cloth and it increase in size making Hisoka not to progress any further. Hisoka attached his bungee gum to the broken glass and aim towards his opponent, Chrollo's materialized cloth made the attempt nothing but useless. Hisoka sneers when Chrollo was advancing while covering and defending the hovering glasses. Hisoka accelerated sideways and control the broken glass to smack it on Chrollo's open spot, but then Chrollo manage to dodge and step sideward, Hisoka groans then Chrollo smiles.

"Not good.." Chrollo thought and shut the book close making the conjured cloth vanish. One of the cards scratches his hind the instant he dodge Hisoka's controlled glass.

I caught you Danchou◊ ~~ Hisoka says then signal his hand making Chrollo move near him.

Chrollo is being pulled in the back by Hisoka's bungee gum. He opens his bandit's book and scram for pages.

"Im in bad situation, Hmmm…Let's see.." Chrollo thought when he's airborne due to Hisoka dragging him upward.

Hisoka was ready to land a blow in his behind the moment he lands. But then Chrollo balances himself in Hisoka's shoulder and with high speed agility he jumped in Hisoka's front and hit him in the face with one hand still occupied. Hisoka giggles and move his hand throwing Chrollo meters away from him.

Hahaha◊ Perfect I really have fun Danchou~~ Hisoka shouted while touching his swollen face. He hauled Chrollo again near him that Chrollo anticipated, he draw his knife on his other hand preparing for the oncoming assault. Hisoka deluge Chrollo with a torrent of fist that Chrollo avoid with no difficulties then he stride forward and attempt to stab Hisoka's face that Hisoka didn't eluded.

Hisoka laughs hysterically while gripping the hand of Chrollo that clutching the book and grab the knife as immediate response of Chrollo slashing it to him.

"Oh, he purposely let himself hit just to get grip of my arm, what a troublesome guy.. "Chrollo thought despite the fact that he's on the dead end. "I guess I have no choice then" he told himself.

He sighed and says "Your Hatsu was really a bothersome ability, what is it called?"

"Yep. It's called Bungee Gum Danchou~~ I guess there's no risk telling you since I'm about to kill you~~ I can alter my aura's consistency into an amazingly sticky substance that somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Bungee Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what I desire. I can attached it either by pointing at my target or through direct physical contact~ " Hisoka proclaimed while binding Chrollo's wrist with his bungee gum.

"Almost there..now all I need to do is to force him to shut the bandit's book by his own hand" Chrollo thought and said " Since I'm on a gridlock I'll use my book and teleport myself somewhere".

_Im not a fool Danchou I knew about your stealing ability so this time I won't risk my Hatsu being stolen _and said " Really Danchou? I doubt it ~~Hahahahaaaa ! Hahaha! " Then he focused his aura in his hand and a second after Chrollo's head was on the air.


End file.
